Party!
by aethkr
Summary: The seniors have graduated from college and their underclass men decided to hold a party... What fun!...


The three seniors, who have now graduated college, are enjoying their life. With Eli being a ballerina, Nozomi decided to be a vlogger to take advantage of her parent's job of traveling everywhere, Nico became a professional idol obviously.

As soon as they graduated along with their peers, their kōhais decided to hold a party. Courtesy of Maki obviously.

"Congrats to you three!" Honoka exclaimed, jumping into Eli's arms. "I'm so happy!"

"Woah!" Eli laughed, tumbling as Honoka's weight overwhelmed her. "You're really heavy you know that?"

"Has Honoka really gotten that fat?" Honoka asked herself, Umi and Kotori snickered. "H-Hey! Why are you two laughing at me?"

"N-Nothing!" Kotori said, looking anywhere that's not Honoka. "R-Right Umi-chan?"

"Y-Yes," Umi replied, Honoka huffed. "We're not laughing at you!"

"You multiply this variable to this one and then—" Maki's voice was heard tutoring a confused Rin. "Oh! Nice to meet you three!"

"Maki-chan!" Rin whined, pointing at her unfinished assignment. "Why did you request an assignment?! Plus from our Math teachers?! YOU HAVE GOT TO BE CRAZY MAKI!"

"Umm…heheh….you see.." Maki said nervously as Rin glared at her. "It was Hanayo-chan who requested an assignment. But she was a tad too shy and asked me instead…"

"I'm sorry Rin-chan! I couldn't understand it so I—" Hanayo said, backing up. "I…requested an assignment…"

"KAYO-CHIN!" Rin yelled, chasing her friend. Their upperclassmen laughed at the exchange. "Now what are you six laughing at?"

"N-Nothing!" Honoka said, biting her lip to trap an incoming laugh. "But you know, you _could_ learn something from that homework. Maki-chan was teaching you already isn't she?"

"She doesn't understand," Maki said, shrugging. "Anyways, we can do that later. Those three are here and have graduated with degrees which wasn't chosen for them. Unlike a certain _someone_ here…"

"You being salty Maki?" Nico asked, Maki nodded. "Has Maki-chan always been this way?"

"We're in first year college Nico-chan," Maki pointed out, Rin and Hanayo nodded. "In those three years we spent at Otonoki, of course we have changed."

"Maki's GPA is soooo high!" Honoka said, Maki raised an eyebrow.

"It's just a 4.2 GPA. What about it?" Maki asked, they all sighed. "Hanayo's GPA is 4.0 while Rin is at 3.9."

"Honoka-chan and Kotori-chan's GPA is 3.5," Umi sighed as she shook her head. "Mine is 3.9 like Rin's. Now I'm curious. What did you three during summer?"

"Which summer?" Rin asked, confused. "I'm confused."

"Any summer," Nozomi answered simply. Hanayo, Rin, and Maki thought about it for a while. "To be honest our GPA isn't that high. The second years are surprisingly the lowest, then the third years, then the first years have the highest GPAs. What?!"

"We took several summer classes while all of you slacked off," Hanayo boasted, ' _ouch_ ' to their pride. "No offense."

"Where do we go? I'd rather much not talk about our amazingly high GPA," Maki said, they all nodded. "I'll be paying. _Like always_."

"Awww….don't talk like that Maki-chan!" Nico teased, jumping on the back of Maki. To her surprise, Maki caught her and carried her. "Woah! Put me down!"

"I can't do that Nico-senpai," Maki teased back. "Guys, tell me, where do you want to eat?"

"I know a place," Kotori said, Maki looked at her while still carrying Nico. "Let's go to Akihabara at the place where I worked at during our school idol years."

" _Year_ ," Eli corrected, Kotori smiled at her mistake. "N-Nozomi?!"

"Tell us you're joking Nozomi!" Nico and Eli pleaded, and despite being on Maki's back, Nico could still see Nozomi behind her because of her peripherals. "Please!"

"I'm not!" Nozomi said, holding out her camera. Umi instantly panicked while Nico was begging Maki to let her go near Nozomi. "Umi-chan! You're not going anywhere!"

"Ehh?!" Umi panicked and hid behind Honoka. "Can H-Honoka-chan take my place?"

"Huh? But it's better if it's you Umi-chan!" Nozomi teased, Umi shook her head vigorously. "Come on!"

"You happy now Nico-chan?" Maki asked, Nico nodded. "I'm not putting you down yet by the way."

"Can someone put me down?!" Nico asked, they all snickered. "Hey! Maki-chan won't listen to me!"

"Hello everyone! Tōjō Nozomi here," Nozomi said, with Nico waving in the background. "We just graduated! And now, we are going to celebrate that! Courtesy of Maki—"

"I'd rather not be on camera," Maki said, Nozomi directed her camera to a trembling Umi. "Record Nico-chan instead. Poor Umi-senpai."

"Maki?" Umi called, confused. "Why did you call me Umi-senpai?"

"I did? My bad," Maki apologized, Umi smiled. "Nico, can I say something?"

"Say it to the camera! Say it to the camera!" Nozomi and Nico chanted, Maki ran away from the camera. With Nico being carried away with her.

"Ahh!" Nico exclaimed in worry. "Maki-chan….!"

"Guys! Let's go!" Maki said to cover up her 'escape'. "We're taking my car. Umi-chan, you also have one right?"

"Yeah, I'll take Honoka-chan and Kotori-chan," Umi said, Maki nodded. "Oh wait, you'll be having six people in your car. I'll take one."

Maki pointed to Nico without Nico noticing somehow. Umi sighed but she nodded.

"Huh? Who's going to Umi-chan's car?" Nico asked, they stayed silent. "When did Maki-chan and Umi-chan have telepathic powers?"

"Shotgun!" Honoka and Rin yelled, rushing for the front seat. "Yay!"

"Can someone tell me who is—" Nico asked again before realizing that Maki was carrying her to Umi's car. "Maki-chan you meanie!"

"You would do well with Kotori-senpai," Maki said, Kotori turned around in confusion. "Gah! I said it again."

"You six go to the same school right?" Nico asked, Maki shook her head. "Huh?"

"Later," Maki said, shoving Nico in the car quite forcefully. "Sorry, did it hurt?"

"Are you being sarcastic with me?!" Nico asked, Maki shook her head in disapproval. "Um….yes, it hurt."

"Let's go?" Umi asked, Maki nodded before closing the door of Umi's car. "I'll lead."

"Sure," Maki said, walking to her car. "Take care of Nico-chan."

"I will," Umi teased, Maki opened the door to her car and entered. "Kotori-chan, lead the way."


End file.
